clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Police Troop
Penguin Police Troop, full named as the Penguin Police Troop Force of the UTR, short named PPT, are a police group that protect the UnitedTerra and the entire Antarctica from any intruders. New troops of the PPT are sent to a secret base in Tops Tower that is in New Club Penguin to train to become ranked in their status in the PPT or PSA. Atleast a dozen are sent there every year to train. Training lasts at least 6 months. Beginning of the PPT Once in the late 2008's, the UnitedTerra Parliament were thinking that too many intruders would be trying to sneak into other parts of the UTR, such as Petguins, Mwa Mwa Penguins & penguins from Satellite City and hitch-hikers from other parts of the UTR & USA. So the government took action, and Ninjinian thought of a police force that could help protect the UnitedTerra, but not just the UTR, they thought of helping out their fellow neighbours, the USA, and set up a training camp called "Core Mountie Training", and the penguins that wanted to be in the force would have to go to the island that is off the coast of the UTR, and train, but then the base of CMT shut down due to not being enough equipment for the training bases. They now train in unknown places around the deserted places of UnitedTerra. After CMT was shut down, the USA took notice when they contacted USA's NATO (Northern Antartic Treaty Organisation), who are an alliance that stand up to East Pengolia. Their new troops got sent to the places where PPT troops trained aswell, and atleast a dozen penguins get sent there every year to train. Training The training there is said to be very harsh. Ninjinian, the governmental leader of the country (and the penguin who though of the idea) & Zapwire, a member of the parliament, thought that it would of been better to close CMT and make them work harder & become more tough by crawling on the ground and be in a deserted place so that the commanders can test you. The style of training there gets changed every month. The commanders test the troops on different things and practise & practise until the troops get the manoeuvres absolutely correct. Ninjinian said: Courses get harder & harder all the time, and if not pushed to the limit, some troops have to stay for another couple of months and train harder. PPT's Most Wanted List Since PPT are an official force of police-penguins, they have a list of their 40 top criminals on the "PPT's Most Wanted List". The ones nearer to 40 are the ones that are not much of a threat, but still cause danger and need to be captured, but not quickly. The ones nearer to 1, which are 20 & below, are the penguins that are most wanted, and need to captured as soon as possible. 1: Atrocious 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: 7: Kalin (thought Ninj won't give him up) 8: 9: Xinjinian 10: ---- 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: Headquarters Troops *Ninjinian *Emily von Injoface Trivia *The Fashion Police is an unofficial spinoff of this. See also * East Pengolia * Northern Antarctic Treaty Organisation Category:Groups